villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer (Cinderella)
Lucifer is the evil-minded pet cat of the main villain Lady Tremaine, and the secondary antagonist of the Disney animated movie Cinderella. Although Lucifer was not evil towards humans he was a monster to the many mice that inhabited the home, he was also a troublemaker who enjoyed causing mischief. Lucifer is thus considered a minor villain and a henchman of sorts to Lady Tremaine (at least, he views himself as one) - the role of henchman becomes more pronounced in the direct-to-video sequels in which Lady Tremaine gains access to the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and transforms Lucifer into a twisted version of a coachman. Appearances Cinderella Lucifer spends much of the movie attempting the catch the mice. He is also shown to have a rivalry with the dog Bruno, shown when he scratches him and tricks Cinderella into thinking that Bruno attacked him. One mouse, Jaq, distracts Lucifer while the other mice go to get cheese. However, one mouse, Gus, takes too much cheese and takes a long time gathering it all when it falls out of his hands, and Lucifer notices him. He chases him over the house and finally catches him, but Cinderella forces him to let Gus go. Lucifer gets back at Cinderella by making a huge mess in the house that she is forced to clean. Later, Lucifer is sleeping while the mice try to make Cinderella a dress. Unfortunately, he awakens and attempts to stop them. They manage to get the sash when he can't grab it. They then try to take the beads but Lucifer catches them. Jaq distracts Lucifer but he catches onto the plan and attacks Gus. He eventually gets trapped in a dress, allowing the mice to escape. At the climax of the film, Lucifer attacks the mice when they try to free Cinderella, who had been lcoekd in her room by Tremaine, and succeeds in catching Gus. He is then bomboarded by the mice and birds, but they couldn't stop him. It wasn't until Bruno came that they prevailed over Lucifer, who was scared of Bruno and ended up falling out the window. He is not seen again the rest of the movie. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Lucifer appears in the final segment, "An Uncommon Romance," where he falls in love with Pom-Pom, a snobby palace cat. He makes a deal with the mice never to attack them again if they help him win Pom-Pom over. It works, but Pom-Pom and Lucifer hunt the mice anyway. They start catching the mice and almost succeed when Jaq dumps water on Pom-Pom, who dumps Lucifer. The mice hit Lucifer with a broom in response for his treachery. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Lucifer is once more an enemy in the film once Lady Tremaine gets hold of the magic wand. In his most notable appearance, Tremaine transforms him into a twisted version of the coachman and he rides Cinderella away. But the mice help Cinderella and Lucifer ends up knocked into the lake, where he transforms back into a cat and left stranded in the forest. Video Games Disney Princess Lucifer is an enemy in the Cinderella stage while Cinderella still works as a maid. Gus must throw plates down at Lucifer, which knocks him out. Cinderella: Magical Dreams Lucifer is a common adversary for the mice. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Lucifer is once again an enemy, trying to stop Ventus and the mice from getting the materials needed for the ball gown, like in the film. He is shown sleeping next to a pearl, and Ventus attempts to get it. As he is leaving Lucifer awakens and prepares to strike, but Jaq warns him and uses a ball of string to distract Lucifer. Lucifer hits the wall and causes Jaq to fall to the ground and Lucifer tries to kill him. Fortunately, Ventus challenges Lucifer to a fight. Ventus is victorious, and Lucifer runs away. Gallery Lucifer01.gif|Lucifer 062-lucifer & gus.jpg|Lucifer attacks Gus Lucifer-cinderella.jpg|Lucifer grins LuciferKH2.png|Lucifer in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Bruno Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer with Bruno Tumblr m5dbz39v3U1ry2guto3 400.jpg|Lucifer makes a mess Fiery-the-angel-fell-e1350704082639.jpg|Lucifer's defeat Lucifer's Claws.jpg|Lucifer's claws extended Trivia *The true name of the Devil is Lucifer, which is what Lucifer's name is based on. *In Kingdom Hearts, when he is hit by a ball of string, he speaks, saying "Ow!" Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Pets Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Predator Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Cowards Category:Thugs Category:Henchmen Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:In love villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Traitor Category:Oppression